Day 9 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists in 24: Live Another Day. Day 9's conflicts arose from a drone hijacking system. For the first part of the day, this revolved around a gambit by Margot Al-Harazi and her children Simone and Ian to hijack U.S. drones to commit terrorist attacks. For the final hours of the day, this revolved around a gambit by Cheng Zhi to hijack the core components of the override hardware, and use them to bypass security measures of military systems across the world and provoke a third world war. London drone crisis , leader of the terrorist plot to hijack a series of American drones to terrorize London]] Margot Al-Harazi: an Al-Qaeda operative, architect of a scheme to commandeer U.S. drones; defenestrated by Jack Bauer *Ian Al-Harazi: Margot's son, a technological expert who piloted the commandeered drones; defenstrated by Jack Bauer *Simone Al-Harazi: Margot's daughter who was used as an operative in the plot *Naveed Shabazz: Simone's husband, a drone pilot who expressed hesitancy *Fazil: Margot's henchman *Kareem: dispatched by Margot to kill Simone, her daughter *Yasir: a guard at the Al-Harazi estate Al-Harazi supporters Derrick Yates: repurposed and stole Adrian Cross's defense override module for Margot *Aron "Basher" Bashir: West Ealing heroin dealer who protected Derrick Yates **Mick: Basher's henchman **Donny: Basher's employee Karl Rask: arms dealer and business partner of Margot Al-Harazi, and former employer of Jack Bauer, who went undercover with Rask to investigate the threat; committed suicide by grenade during MI5 raid *Rask's lieutenant: henchman of Rask *Radko: Rask's henchman and torturer **Danilo: Radko's assistant Open Cell leader Adrian Cross, who supported Cheng Zhi]] *'Adrian Cross': founder of Open Cell, intended to use his defense override to end technological warfare; shot by Cheng Zhi **Derrick Yates: helped engineer the device before stealing it to sell to Margot Al-Harazi; stabbed by girlfriend Simone Al-Harazi **Several Open Cell hackers aware of Cross' plans, including Chell **Steve Navarro: CIA station chief, conspired with Cross to sell state secrets to China and frame Adam Morgan ***James Harman: ex-CIA assassin, sent to kill Jordan Reed and prevent him from exposing Navarro's activities; successful, but killed by Jordan in the attempt Chinese-American war crisis conspiracy Russian group , one of the leaders of the conspiracy to engineer a war between America and China]] Anatol Stolnavich: covert Russian intelligence asset who conspired with Cheng Zhi to incite a war between the United States and China to make Russia a superpower * Mark Boudreau: White House Chief of Staff, responsible for illegally ordering and assisting Jack Bauer's rendition to the Russian government * Russian operative: led a team of agents to capture or kill Bauer ** Two Russian agents: used a truck to run Bauer and Kate Morgan off the road *Stolnavich's aide: Member of Stolnavich's inner circle *Stolnavich's bodyguard *The captain of the Letitcia freighter, paid to deliver Cheng out of the country *A Russian mercenary commander, hired to protect Cheng and his men **Pavel and Marat: two mercenaries killed during Jack Bauer's raid Cheng's group , Stolnavich's partner in the conspiracy, is finally beheaded by Jack Bauer.]] Cheng Zhi: disgraced former Chinese intelligence agent and nemesis of Jack; hired Adrian Cross to design a device to neutralize defense technologies worldwide, in retaliation for China's abandonment of him; used a large count of mercenaries in his plot; beheaded by Jack Bauer *Cheng's technician: responsible for using the override to catalyze the attack on the Shenyang aircraft carrier * Cheng's sniper: held Audrey Boudreau hostage and killed her informant Jiao Sim * Cheng's thug: thug working for Cheng Miscellaneous ]] * A Russian agent: responsible for kidnapping Chloe O'Brian and arresting Jack Bauer for extradition Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Lists